


Wake Up Call

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u





	Wake Up Call

Jinki flopped on his bed face down, simutaneously toeing his shoes and socks off. He should really take a shower and eat, he thought as he wriggled out of his clothes. But after 3 back-to-back shifts he was only capable of being horizontal for the next 8 hours. Then the brutal cycle of his residency starts again.

Jinki shut his mind against thoughts of work and buried his head against a pillow to block out the pinkening sky. Sleep was instantaneous.

“MAAAAAAAAAWNNINNNGGGG!!!”

The high pitch wail had Jinki bolting up awake, not two hours after passing out. Hand automatically reaching for the stethoscope that wasn’t there.

“GGGGMMMAAAAWWWWNNINNNG!!!” The screeching intensified.

Jinki clambered out of bed, almost falling on his face as his feet tangled with his discarded jeans. Arms flailing frantically, trying to regain balance.

“GAAAA-AAAAHHHD MAAAA-AH-AAAHHWWWNINNNGGGG!!!”

The discordant note of piano keys being slammed on punctuated the thud of Jinki’s fall.

“Hey Jinx, just wanted to remind you about lunch later! See yah!”

Jinki groaned from the floor as Kibum’s voicemail ended.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” he muttered without heat, as he climbed back into bed.

He was about to drift off again when the phone rang. He forgot to unplug the stupid thing. Shit.

“My bad, old man. We’re having lunch tomorrow, not today. Sorry. See you tomorrow,“ Kibum yodelled before hanging up.

“KIM KIBUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!”

  
\- Fin


End file.
